


The Wedding

by FirePrince_Fighter



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePrince_Fighter/pseuds/FirePrince_Fighter
Summary: The day that both Persephone and Hades have been waiting for has finally come.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! just an FYI this is the first fanfiction I have ever written and I would greatly appreciate any feedback you guys have to offer! Also, this fic is extra super fluffy and lovey-dovey so I hope yall are into that cause I am a slut for fluff. I hope I did this right and I hope you guys enjoy it! (also this fic takes place after Persephone and Hades have been dating for a couple of years)

The day had finally come. The day that Persephone, Goddess of Spring was meant to wed Hades God of the Dead and King of the Underworld. 

Persephone was so nervous and excited that she could barely contain herself. In mere moments she would be forever bound to her one true love! She took a deep breath as she adjusted her veil and prepared herself for the doors to be opened. She wore a satin A-line dress with a long train and the back of the dress dipped down to the lower part of her back exposing her glimmering rosy skin. The bodice of the dress was off the shoulder with lacey long sleeves covered in sparkling stones and beads. She wore a thin veil fixed to her hair with golden leaves and baby pink and blue flowers crowning her head. She looked like a bride fit to be a queen, which she would be in a matter of hours. Queen of the underworld. Queen of Hades. A Queen of equal status to her King. While the thought was daunting, to say the least, she had no doubt that she would be the best queen to her and Hades realm that she could be and would rule by Hades side strong and proud. While the dress she wore for the wedding was white, the dress for her coronation later that evening was the real showstopper thanks to Eros. He insisted that white should be worn for the wedding but black was a must for the coronation.  
As Persephone readjusted herself and took a few deep breaths she was approached by Artemis, one of her closest friends. “Hey Persephone, I just wanted to let you know how happy I am for you. Even though being in Hades realm practically makes me want to burst into flames, and even though I still don’t fully trust Hades, I can see how happy he makes you and how happy you make him. I can’t deny that there is a visceral connection between you two. I’m so happy for you, and I know that you will be an amazing queen! But don’t you dare get so wrapped up down here that you forget to come and visit me!” she said lightheartedly. Persephone let out a sigh of relief and a giggle. It made her feel much more at ease to have such a supportive friend. “Thank you, Artemis, you have no idea how thankful I am to you for everything you’ve done for me over the years. I probably wouldn’t be standing here now if you hadn’t stuck your neck out and let me come live with you”. Artemis held both of her hands and said “I’m just glad that we got to become such close friends. You're like a sister to me. And besides what kind of Goddess would I be to just let you keep living under such a helicopter parent who wouldn’t even let you out of that damn compound”. Artemis saw Persephone’s face turn somber and immediately replied “Oh!... I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have brought up such a sore subject”. Persephone looked at Artemis reassuringly. “No, it’s okay. I sent her an invitation to the wedding even though we haven’t spoken after the fight at my engagement party at Hera’s but she... she never responded to it. I highly doubt that she will be coming. Honestly, if she did, she would probably just try to start a fight and I don’t want that. Not today. I just wish she would understand and be accepting of my choices”. She said with sorrow in her voice. Artemis countered “Hey now! You have a whole support system of people who love you that are here for you today. Me, Eros, Hermes, Hera, and the rest are all here for you and Hades okay? I think with time Demeter will come around as well. She'll have to if she wants to keep a relationship with you and I know that Demeter wouldn’t give up on you for the world. She’ll come around; you’ll see”. Persephone brightened at that and a smile appeared on her face. Artemis gave her a warm smile in return and a big hug and wished her good luck as she went to take her place as the Maid of Honor. 

Moments later the doors of the wedding hall opened and all she could see was Hades at the very end. Just looking at him made her heart fill with such warmth and happiness. At the end of the aisle stood Hades who was next to Hecate who wore a snazzy suit and held the title of the best woman. Zeus and Poseidon stood next to Hecate and were both a little peeved that neither had been selected as best man. On the other side of Hera stood Artemis, Persephone’s maid of honor, and next to her stood Eros as her bridesman. Both Hades and Persephone had to pull a few strings to allow Hera to have Eros as a bridesman and Hecate as the best woman instead of the traditional way but eventually, she agreed to let it slide. She began to make her way down the aisle her eyes never leaving Hades and as she stepped up on to the platform and took his hand it felt like sparks had been sent through her entire body. Hades was looking at her with such love and emotion that it almost brought tears to her eyes, but she willed them away in a poor effort to uphold Aphrodite’s hard work on her makeup. 

Hera stood at the front of the altar in front of Hades and Persephone and began the ceremony. “Friends. Family, and loved ones, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Hades, God of the Dead and King of the Underworld to Persephone, Goddess of Spring. Today is a celebration of love and is a historic event that will mark the beginning of a new era”, Hera began. “Should anyone have a reason that these two should not be united in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace”. Hades and Persephone both tensed for a moment, hoping that no one would attempt to ruin their ceremony or object to their love. When a few silent moments had passed both Gods let out little sighs of relief and went back to the ceremony. “Good” Hera declared with a smile once nobody had spoken out. As Hera continued to talk about the loyalty, trust, and unity that comes with marriage the door at the end of the isle creaked as it opened stopping Hera mid-sentence. In walked Demeter who gave off a quiet passive disposition. She was neither happy nor sad nor angry. Persephone’s eyes widened with surprise and apprehension and she held her breath as she watched her mother walk through the door. Both Hades and Persephone waited with bated breath for a reaction of some kind. Was she going to scream and yell, object to their marriage, threaten them? So many thoughts raged through both of their heads. “Mother...” Persephone gasped out. Demeter looked at her daughter longingly and proceeded to quietly take a seat at the back. Her face remained passive, but she nodded her head for them to proceed, her eyes never leaving her daughters. Persephone now had tears rolling down her cheeks, trying her best to keep her sobs of sheer happiness at knowing her mother had at least come from ripping out of her chest. She had a fleeting thought of running to her mother to wrap her arms around her in a tight embrace but decided against it, not wanting to further interrupt Hera, and turned to face Hades again. 

Hera continued talking about love and loyalty for a few more minutes and then asked both Persephone and Hades to recite their vows. Persephone began, “Hades, I don’t even know how to begin to describe how happy I am at this moment with you. While we didn’t exactly meet under the best of circumstances, I had an instant connection to you from the very moment I first laid eyes on you. You were one of the first people I had ever met who truly respected me when I first came to Olympus. You saw me as a strong independent goddess in my own right and not just because I was Demeter’s daughter. You see me for me. I will never be able to express how grateful I am for everything that you’ve done for me since we met.” Persephone was once again on the verge of tears as she continued. “You are my rock that keeps me grounded when my world feels like it’s reeling. You fill me with hope and always know how to make me feel warm and loved and always know exactly what to say when I’m feeling low or unworthy. I know I’m not perfect and neither are you but Gods when I’m with you I feel nothing but perfection. You make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world and I love you so much”. Persephone saw Hades begin to get choked up from emotion and a few tears trekked down his face. He had never heard words like that before. They were words that fed his starving soul. “I promise you with all of my heart and soul, to love you for the rest of eternity. You're the only person I want to spend forever with”, Persephone finished. Hades still in awe of her words, lifted his hand to her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb, his hand lingering on her cheek as he stared into her big beautiful eyes. After a few moments, he cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his own face. He looked at Hecate with a nervous smile and she gave him an encouraging smile back and whispered, “you got this”. Hades looked at the love of his life who looked so breathtakingly beautiful he thought he would swoon. “Persephone...my love”, he began, “I have always been a rather lonely God, and despite being King of the Underworld, I have never felt very Kingly until I met you. You make me feel like a King amongst Kings. Your presence alone contains such warmth and vivacity that I was instantly enamored with you from our first meeting. You light up any room you walk into and me being the reputably dark and mysterious God that I am I was always so afraid to pursue you because I thought for sure that I would taint that pure light of yours. I have so many burdens and scars that I bare every single day that I thought that there was no way a God like me could ever even hope of attracting a Goddess of your caliber. I never wanted my dark to corrupt your light. But since I’ve been with you, little by little you have been able to show me the good parts of myself that I never even knew existed. You saw my scars and didn’t look upon them with disgust or fear but rather kissed them with your lips and told me how much you loved me. You helped me to better love myself and not just out of pity. You shower me with such grace, kindness, and love that it overwhelms me to the point that I can’t even imagine how I even managed to pull myself out of bed in the morning before I met you. God what an awful existence it was. You are the first person besides my mother to ever show me unconditional compassion and you have such a tender touch and sweet soul that it compels me to want to protect, love, and worship you with everything that I am for the rest of eternity”. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room as Hades finished reciting his vows. “Persephone, Goddess of Spring, love of my life, my Queen, I promise to treat you with respect and to love, honor and worship you with my entire being forevermore and be the best King and husband to you that I can be. You complete me”. Persephone replied, “I love you so much”, to which Hades replied the same. 

Hera had never heard such touching heart-rendering vows and struggled to keep her tears back as she continued with the ceremony. Hera continued, “Do you Persephone take Hades to be your husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forevermore?” “I Do” Persephone replied. Hera turned to Hades. “Do you Hades take Persephone to be your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forevermore?” “I Do,” Hades said enthusiastically. “Then by the power vested in me, Hera Goddess of marriage, wife of Zeus and Queen of the Gods, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride”. Hades immediately pulled Persephone in by her waist for a deep kiss and her arms wound their way around his neck as he lifted her into the air. The audience erupted into applause and cheers as Hades spun his new bride around in his arms, their lips never parting. This was the happiest moment of both of their lives. She was finally his and he was finally hers. Husband and Wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! comment and kudos if you like it and I might try to write some more :)


End file.
